


Castle of Glass

by ChibiTsukiHikari



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Harry Potter, Baby Death Eaters are annoying as fuck, Bottom Harry Potter, Canon What Canon?, Death is funny as fuck, Death is not amused, Depressed and suicidal Harry, Don't worry Tom will fix him, Dumbledore is an asshole, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Grey Harry Potter, F/F, F/M, Harry is not amused either, Harry really needs to eat more, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Manipulative Tom Riddle, Mentioned past neglect and child abuse, No bad Harry stop being self sacrificing and suicidal, Orion is a good cousin, Panic Attacks, Possessive Behavior, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Referenced Mpreg, Research so much research, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Soul mate bond, Teenage Tom Riddle, Time Travel, Timeline What Timeline, Tom is a confused bean who doesn't understand what he's feeling, Tom is a motherhen but only to Harry, Tom is concerned and doesn't know why, Tom is freaking the fuck out cause Harry knows about his horcruxes, Top Tom Riddle, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:37:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTsukiHikari/pseuds/ChibiTsukiHikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance to change the past, who wouldn't take the opportunity given the choice? All he had to deal with was a unfortunately devilishly handsome teenage Tom Riddle and his inner circle of baby death eaters. What could possibly go wrong? Especially with Death looming over his shoulder at every turn quite literally mind you. Who was he kidding? This was going to be a complete disaster!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

The roaring pound of his heart thumping fast paced against his ear drums nearly left him feeling deaf to the screaming cries of desperation that arose all around him.

Thick blankets of coiled fog cloaked Hogwarts' grounds with the stagnant spice of blood, muck, and grime that nearly engulfed his senses. 

Goose bumps lined pale lithe limbs covered in dried bits of blood, and ripped clothing.

The thunking thud of his sneakers hitting the cobblestone of the once laughter filled halls of his youth, was the only thing keeping him from covering his ears to keep out the whispers as he stumbled down the hallways.

He scrambled past the huddled hunched over sobbing shadowed versions of his victimized peers, all of whom had the unfortunate privilege to survive while others had not.

And the bodies, so many bodies that he had already lost count; all of which were piled high on make shift cots lining the great hall's spacious floor.

A handful of first years, second years, third years, fourth and fifth, with a large portion of sixth and seventh.

So many candles had been blown out in one night.

The futures that would never be lived, the lives left behind that would be halved because of it.

The overwhelming guilt, readily swallowed him whole.

Wheezing breaths left his scabbed over chapped lips.

He was more than sure he'd broken a rib or two in the haste of battle.

But that much wasn't so important at the moment in his mind.

Escaping the morbid scenes around him was at the forefront of his mind.

He'd come to a decision and he wasn't going let himself chicken out of it.

Huffing puffs of choked air made their way out of his constricted lungs as he slowly but steadily climbed his way up the many steps of the Astronomy tower.

His glasses were cracked and sitting askew atop his nose nearly falling off the bridge of it by the time he mounted the very top step.

Icy bouts of air greeted him in a symphony of harsh gales of wind that just about toppled him backwards had he not gripped onto the doorway to steady himself. 

Messy sweat and dirt caked tendrils of raven hair flew about his head as he squinted his dark rimmed emerald eyes at the sky overhead.

Smoke and fog interwove together bringing up a toxic witch's brew of thick gray clouds hanging lowly over the horizon.

The crimson and orange smatterings of dawn were just beginning to alight themselves over the tops of the trees by the time he stepped toward the very edge of the stone parapet.

Before he knew it, his body had maneuvered it's self up on top of the ledge.

The rubber soles of his shoes wobbled to and fro against the wind, as he clenched his eyes shut tightly. 

The temperature suddenly dropped rapidly as the chill of someone's cold curled fingers wrapping around his upper arm caught him off guard.

“My, my young Master aren't we a bit too eager to meet little ole' me?” Whispered a silky yet playful tone of voice.

“Although I must say I am a tad flattered, that the heroic Harry Potter. The boy who conquered Lord Voldemort would kill himself in order to get me to grace him with my prescience. You didn't have to be so dramatic, all you had to do young master was summon me.” 

He fell backward against a broad sturdy chest, before looking up bleary eyed into the glowing gold eyes of what he could only guess was Death himself.

“Shall we get off the edge now young master?” Death spoke calmly in question a perfect eyebrow raised in question.

“Bu-but you're...not a skeleton....” He muttered intelligently.

A soft snort issued from Death, “Ah mortals...such vast imaginations in your pretty little skulls.” 

He patted Harry on the head with a black gloved hand before helping him down safely away from the edge.

Turning himself he stared openly in shock.

A man, mere man stood in front of him.

He wore his sable brown hair short, his skin so pale like moonlight that he almost seemed to glow in the dreariness of the foggy sunrise.

There was no rotting flesh hanging from his bones, no hint of skeletal physique.

Just normal, albeit very pale looking skin and a devilishly handsome face.

He looked no more than twenty-five, as if he had been permanently caught and trapped in the prime of his youth.

“You seem taken a back young Master.” Death smiled pleasantly in a way that sent a wicked chill down his spine. 

This man; no this being was still Death, whether he looked the part or not that didn't change said fact.

Nor did it lull him into a false sense of security.

He felt his magic flow out of him in a protective cautious manner.

Death merely tilted his head and smirked, his pale lips twitching upward ever so slightly in an amused fashion, “Now, now we'll have none of that young master, I'm not here to harm you. After all if I had I wouldn't have intervened in your little mission.” He motioned his black gloved hand toward the edge.

“I am surprised mind, you I never took you to be suicidal but perhaps I was not looking after you properly enough.” Death mused.

Standing up straighter he swallowed the lump in his throat, “Why are you here? I can't possibly have summoned you I'm not anything so special.” 

Shaking his head Death moved forward, seemingly gliding forward his footsteps making no sound on the stone floor. 

Suddenly he was right in front of him, mere inches and breathes apart, “Oh, but Harry you are. More so than you will ever truly understand.” 

Wide eyed he lurched backwards his back scraping against the stone ledge he winced in pain at the jarring of his ribs, “....What do you mean? Just because I defeated Voldemort? That makes me special all of a sudden? It was prophesied by Professor Trelawny...not that I'd really take her word for it she's a bit off her nut.” He babbled, rambling toward the end.

Chortling Death took a step back as if to give him space, “Ah yes poor Sybill, her gift is diluted at best but she got the job done I suppose.” Shifting his stance a black gloved hand dipped into his black robed pocket. 

“I do believe you misplaced something of great import.” Pulling forth the Elder wand from his pocket Death held it out toward him almost mockingly, “Oh don't look so shocked young Master. You didn't think putting it in Albus's tomb would actually rid you of it did you?” 

“Why do you keep calling me that?” Eying the wand warily all the while he glared heatedly his emerald green eyes shrugging off some of their tiredness and trading it for anger, “I am not your master.”

Death's smirk only widened as he re pocketed the wand for later distribution, “Believe you me, I wish you weren't. I don't much like being chained to the living let alone to a magi. Then again you come from a line of curious folk, and I never truly broke my fascination of you lot; Peverells that is.” 

“So, are you just going to jump off the Astronomy tower? Let us see how that goes, I always did love a good show of the morbid cracking of a hundred bones shattering all at once only to be pieced back together painfully slow.”

A confused look must have passed over his face because Death sighed in exasperation, “You are immortal now young master Harry James Potter, and I dare say you aren't doing a very good job of entertaining me yet with your new bout of longevity. This depressing, down trodden broken and battered toy solider version of you is quite dreary.”

Growling he pushed back away from the ledge and stalked forward on tired limbs that screamed for rest, “What would you have me do then? My friends, the only people who I've ever considered my family are all gone. Barely anyone I know is alive, the aftermath of this war has left us in shambles. I'm only seventeen years old, I'm not, I can't, I don't even know where to begin to fix this mess.” He stumbled over his words as the fell from his mouth in a spew of hasty exhausted frustration the volume of his voice tapering off toward the end.

“Hmm...perhaps start at the beginning?” Death supplied helpfully.

His brow furrowed, “The beginning? What does that even mean?” 

Snorting Death looked a bit annoyed now, “No one warned me that you would be a complete dullard. Perhaps I should rephrase? Why not go back and fix things before they even unfold? Go back to a time where the wizardly world was not under the iron clad fist of Lord Voldemort. Though I do warn you, if you do not change the right things everything will just simply happen again in the same way as before.”

The implications of being able to time travel without a Time-Turner were almost mind boggling to him, “They would be alive?”

Death shrugged almost boredly, “I suppose that would be up to you now wouldn't it young master?” 

“How do I even go about doing this? If time travel was so easily done wouldn't wizards have done it more often?” He questioned curiously.

“Outside of your silly little creation of Time-Turners, you magi have not fully grasped the concept properly enough. Time and space travel is very dangerous if you do not know what you are doing. For instance, if you change the wrong thing at the wrong moment the whole time stream could collapse or form a paradox.” Smirked Death. 

“So why tell me to do so if it's so dangerous? I could mess something major....what if I'm not born?” He shifted nervously licking his lips.

“Ah yes about that, you now exist outside of the normal time streams. You as a whole are different from every other magi in existence. You are not wholly human any longer, as the Master of Death you exist outside of normal specifications. If you change something directly rooted to your lineage you will not simply disappear from existence if that is what you are afraid of. You forgo the rules now in that case.” Death smiled in an eerie way. “As for why I brought it up, well you could say I've been quite bored.” 

“So, what do you say young master? Do we have an accord? You get to change history, in exchange for my entertainment.” Death's gold eyes glittered with cold glee.

He swallowed again and stepped forward toward Death and held out his hand, “Where do we begin?”

Clasping his black gloved hand into his master's smaller naked one he simply grinned as the magic around them sparked and crackled in agreement, “At the beginning of course, where it all started. Tom Riddle's seventh year of Hogwarts schooling.”

Before he could react the floor fell out from under him and he was falling into an endless black abyss, the only thing visible were Death's glowing gold eyes from above, “Safe travels young master.”

The last thing his mind registered is Death's laughter echoing in his ears before everything breaks at the seams and he is lost in the sea of it all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I'm changing one thing so far Dorea Black and Charlus Potter are now Harry's real grandparents, aka James' parents. Otherwise everything else is pretty much canonish for his previous timeline, but otherwise canon? What canon?

–----------------------------------------------------------

The soft pit pats of cold rain filtering in through the trees above hitting him in the face was the first thing his brain chose to focus on.

That and his slowly dampening clothes, and the bite of jagged rocks jutting unpleasantly into his back from the uneven ground beneath him.

His eyes fluttered and he took a large inhale of breath; his heart almost skipped a beat.

The air was so very clean; no smokey ash cloaked fog to be found, and there was no coppery scent of blood tinging his surroundings in anyway.

Sitting up with too much momentum his world spun enough to make his insides churn unhappily.

Waiting out the dizzy spell he took another long deep breath almost greedily so leaving him feel light headed.

Had he made it?

Was he truly in the past?

Stumbling to his feet he squinted in confusion, his glasses were on his face but for some reason his vision was still blurry.

Hesitantly he took off the round wire rimed spectacles and everything instantly came into focus, far more clearer than he'd ever remembered ever seeing things be.

The colors were more vibrant somehow.

He quickly pocketed them.

A hand slowly curled around his shoulder making him flinch in surprise, his hand searched his other pocket for a wand but then he remembered his holly wand had been broken into tiny bits.

“You seem a tad confused, I changed a little bit of your physicality young master. I do hope you don't mind too much.” Death materialized out of the thick fog next to him, “But as a Potter heir you are too...eye catching for this time period seeing as they already have theirs all accounted for.” 

“You nearly scared the bollocks off me!” He gasped out before shrugging Death's hand off angrily.

His magic acted in according to his mood and crackled in warning thickly in the air around them.

Death seemed more amused than anything else and didn't seem the least bit concerned for his own well being against said magical overflow. 

Running a hand through his usually unmanageable and near permanent bed head tangled tresses he almost gasped in surprise to find his fingers easily glide through smooth sleek mid back black hair, “What did you do to me?”

“I gave you nicer hair by the looks of it.” Snorted Death who grinned when his master in turn tried to throw a death glare his way, “Shall I fetch young master a mirror?”

Grumbling his cheeks reddened slightly in embarrassment or anger, perhaps both.

He finished glaring at Death and nodded in defeat. 

Snapping his fingers a small emerald and white marbled faced hand mirror appeared in Death's black gloved hand, he then held it out to the young magi in front of him teasingly.

Taking it gingerly in his palm he brought it in front of his face and nearly dropped it in shock, “Y-You turned me into a bloody girl! Please tell me you didn't take my bits; I'll be seriously pissed if you did!”

Fine aristocratic features stared back at him reminding him somewhat of Malfoy Jr. in their younger years.

High set cheek bones, intricately slender eyebrows, a finely angled perfectly chiseled nose, and lastly cupid bow lips which were currently pursed into a displeased frown which looked more to him like a pout.

All of which were set into an oddly familiar yet unfamiliar looking face.

He kind of looked like Sirius if he had been a tad more effeminate.

At least his eyes were the same color, he'd be truly upset otherwise seeing as they were one of the only things that he had left of his mum to remember her by.

Chuckling softly Death replied in apparent glee, “You still have your manhood young master; your “bits” as you put it are still very much intact and functional. I did not change very much, I simply enhanced your black heritage.” 

“Black heritage? What black heritage?” He parroted in confusion.

Sighing Death shook his head, “My poor young master really never knew much about his own family did he? Dorea Black married into the Potter family and gave birth to your father James.”

“My grandmother was a Black...? I-I never knew much about my dad's side of the family...” He trailed off his eyebrows furring.

Looking around he blinked, “Are we where I think we are?”

Grinning Death followed his master's gaze at the dank and drearily dark forest surrounding them, “The Dark Forest, otherly and mostly known to Hogwarts students in your time period as “The Forbidden Forest”? If that is where you think we are then yes young master you are whole heartedly correct in your assumption.” 

Rubbing his face he sighed, “Well I can't go into Hogwarts like this....” He motioned to himself.

He was still very much clothed in bloodied and muck coated ripped clothing and traveling robes.

“Well of course not, you shan’t be going anywhere before we properly verse you in your new identity and background.” Death imputed slowly as if speaking to a small child, “You can't very well just introduce yourself as Harry James Potter now can you?” 

Deflating visibly he frowned a bit, “What did you have in mind then?” 

“Firstly you need new clothes young master.” He waved a black gloved hand in the air at his master, weaving magic to his whim.

The tired teen's clothes transfigured into clean plain Hogwarts robes, though looking a tad out dated in fashion wise than what he was used to.

“Now all we need you to do is go to the headmaster's office, I have already sent an owl about your arrival. The body you are in now has been modified to be that of the bastard child of Marius Black whom was born as a squib hence cast out of the Noble and most ancient house of Black.” Death grinned for a moment and continued, “Your mother was a French witch from a lesser known pureblood family called The La'Rouge. Unfortunately both your mother and father have met their untimely demise thus leading you to emancipate yourself at the age of sixteen making you now the Lord and head of the La'Rouge family. You are now to be called Hadrian Black."

Snapping his fingers a black ring with the crest of a blooming red rose appears on his master's finger.

Looking a bit stunned he turned the ring on his finger looking at it properly, there were actual tiny detailed black vines growing down the sides of the ring with very real looking deadly looking thorns on them.

“Hadrian Black...” He murmured softly, “Sounds utterly foreign coming from my lips...how am to claim such a name for myself?”

Death ignored his question and continued his explanation of Harry's new background,“You have been sent to Hogwarts for safe keeping and to complete the last year of your schooling by your Grandmother Roselia La'Rouge. I've taken it upon myself to modify her memories to remember having a grandson in the first place, so that you have a place to go back to on holidays if you so choose so.” 

He nodded dumbly, “But I need a wand....and I can't exactly use the elder wand now can I? The Dumbledore of this time would surely recognize it if I used it.”

Chuckling softly Death motions to Harry's pocket, “Give me the pieces of your previous wand.”

Reluctantly pulling said delicate shards of his first wand from his robe pocket he gingerly held them out to Death.

Pulling out the elder wand from his own black robes Death murmured softly in an ominously sounding language and waved it over the pieces of broken holly wand.

The pieces began to glow a viridian green before they floated above Death's gloved hand and slowly began to piece themselves back together right before their watchful eyes.

“There we are now, problem solved young master. I shall hold onto the elder wand for you if you wish for safe keeping.” Smirked Death, “And you may now take back your holly phoenix feather core wand.”

Frowning at Death's smirk he grabbed the holly wand back from the outstretched gloved hand. 

A smile tugged at his lips in contentment.

The wand felt warm in his palm, and so very right. 

It was as if a piece of him had come home after a long journey, and was now whole again.

Taking a deep breathe he looked Death straight in the eyes, " Apparate us just outside the forest, near the groundskeeper’s lodgings.” He commanded softly.

“As you wish young master.” Purred Death silky as he placed a hand onto Harry's shoulder

With a resounding cracking pop they appeared at the edge of the Forbidden Forest just outside the path leading to the groundskeeper cottage. 

“Now before we must part, you should probably know that it is the day after the beginning of the school year making it approximately September second of 1944.” 

He nodded but seemed a bit distracted at his surroundings.

Vaguely he wondered if Hagrid had finished his training to be groundskeeper, he would have to check later on for sure and befriend the half giant if possible.

“I must now bid you farewell for the time being, the rest is your path to follow alone.” Smiled the taller male his gold eyes shining eerily, “Do remember yourself, and try not to flub up your situation for the worse. Remember why you are here, and what you are striving to achieve young master; otherwise the people lost to you will remain permanently so.” 

Urging Harry forward with a slight nudge of the back of his gloved hand Death pushed his teenage master toward the path leading up the Hogwarts grounds.

Swallowing thickly he stumbled before regaining his footing. 

He frowned a bit and turned to look behind himself only to see that he was now very much alone.

And he rightly felt so now.

With only a flimsy amount of pent up past Gryffindorish courage that he had stored up in his heart, he steadily mounted the rolling green hills of Hogwarts.

A light chilly mist glazed over his skin sending slight shivers through his frame, but he paid it no mind.

The sky was a thick spiral of gray storm clouds which looked just about ready to open up in an all out down pour at any moment; which he very much so wished to avoid being caught out in.

Speeding up his pace he passed a few aimless students who blinked in confusion at his passing.

A few of them even whispered and muttered amongst themselves following him with their eyes, trying to judge or figure out who he was and why he had arrived at their school a day late for the start of term.

Finally reaching the main hall he walked right past a bunch of chattering Hufflepuff who all seemingly fell silent at noticing his presence.

Sending them a fleeting annoyed cool glance a few of them flustered and looked anywhere but in his direction as if the floor had suddenly become more interesting then the new appearance of a mysterious student. 

I suppose trying to remain inconspicuous would be a moot point now seeing as everyone was gawking at him like fish out of water.

Was he really so so strange or interesting to them?

He shrugged internally as his body moved on auto pilot toward the Headmaster's office.

His feet caught each moving step on the moving stairwells with practiced ease as his mind wandered.

Perhaps that’s why he never saw him of all people enter his personal bubble until it was too late.

He collided gracelessly face first into a broad chest, absently through the fog of his thoughts he acknowledged that two strong and firm arms had encircled around his waist so as he wouldn't topple them both over to the ground. 

The spicy warm scent of cinnamon engulfed his senses first before anything else.

Emerald eyes caught startling grey blue.

The air grew thick with magic and a tugging dancing fight for dominance crackled in the air around them.

He could feel the other's magic flowing over him in a pleasureful hum.

Before they knew it the moment had ended and he realized just who's arms were wrapped around him.

Tom fucking bloody Riddle.

Of course, he'd have to fall helplessly into the arms of his enemy like a damsel in distress.

Biting the inside of his cheek he forcefully stepped backwards abruptly cutting off whatever weird connection that had been previously felt. 

The lingering buzz of magic trembled under his skin like ants on march, leaving a sickening feeling of yearning in it's place. 

Tom Riddle seemed for once a loss for words.

He stood a good head taller than Harry, his Slytherin green and black robes impeccably unwrinkled by their unexpected encounter. 

Tom's eyebrows were furred slightly in contemplation, but those grey blue eyes were calculating his every movement.

He felt like a butterfly who's wings had been caught and pinned to the wall by a collector for his personal display and entertainment.

Frowning he brushed his robes down.

He wasn't about to let himself be dissected by Riddle.

Plastering on a practiced smiling mask he knew better than the back of his hand he tipped his head downward in apologize, “I apologize my mind was worlds away. I didn't mean to knock into you like that; you don't happen to know where the Headmaster's office is do you?” 

Tilting his head to the side questioningly he smiled charmingly at Tom, while on the inside he felt like spitting in his face. 

Blinking briefly Tom seemed to break out of what ever reprieve of his usual calm demeanor because an equally charming smile albeit perhaps a bit of a condescending one slide over his lips, “No apologies necessary, though I can't say I have seen you around before. And it's a tad strange to have an exchange student a whole day late for term.” 

Chuckling softly he shrugged a bit, “My grandmother was never one for being on time, thus my being a day late.” 

Tom's gaze seemed to be scrutinizing him from head to toe before he nodded in understanding, “Better a day late than not at all.” 

That poisonously charming smile sent his way must have been Riddle's attempt of being friendly. 

“As for Headmaster Dippet's office you're almost there, let me lead you the rest of the way so you don't get lost. I'm Tom by the way, Tom Riddle.” He sent pleasantly over his shoulder as he motioned for Harry to follow him.

His own lips twitched into an appreciative smile, “That's very kind of you, are you always this nice to strangers you don't know Riddle?”

Tom's eyebrows lifted some his eyes narrowed marginally in suspicion, “Well I am a head boy, it's my duty to guide students who need help. Besides, you seem interesting and I don't often find something that grasps my attention in such a way.”

“I'm hardly anything so special, you must have plenty of people at your school who are more interesting than me.” He murmured softly as he walked side by side with Riddle.

Watching Harry out of the corner of his eyes as they walked Tom smiled with the beginning hint of a smirk, “Not everyone is worthy of my attentions toward them. Now I've given you my name, it's only right you give me yours in return.”

Blinking he laughed a bit, “I guess I do don't I? Hadrian Black, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Riddle.”

Lifting an eyebrow in question Tom's eyes looked even more curious now, “Please call me Tom; A Black huh? I should have guessed as much but the eyes threw me off. Though none of the Blacks I know have anything near as....

Tom paused briefly before eyeing Harry's face searchingly again,“Vibrant in color.” 

Feeling his cheeks heat up slightly against his will he coughed clearing his throat his eyes looking ahead of them hoping to catch sight of the old gargoyle statue that sits watch outside of the headmaster’s office, “Ah yes well that would be my mother's side of the family I suppose, the La'Rouge all seem to usually have striking green eyes.”

Finally they came to a stop in front of the familiar statue, “Mugwort.” states Tom calmly.

The gargoyle pauses slightly at the sight of them and then sniffs rudely after the password is uttered before jumping aside revealing the staircase.

Rolling his eyes at it, the taller of the two teenage boys leads the way, “It doesn't usually have such an attitude.” Tom muttered perhaps more to himself than to Harry.

Snickering softly he dutifully followed Riddle up the steps to the headmaster's office.

The office it's self was less cluttered than in his time. 

All of Dumbledore's nick knacks he'd collected during his life time were absent, and instead replaced with scattered books here and there. 

Also the absent presence of Fawkes made the room less comforting and quite over all drearily boring. 

A long white bearded man with a balding head sat at the large desk in the middle of the room.

He could only assume this was Headmaster Dippet.

The man himself was unremarkable and seemed on the verge of sickness he was terribly thin and wrinkled.

“Headmaster? I've brought a Hadrian Black here to see you.” Tom voices louder than his usual voice.

Headmaster Dippet seems to startle slightly as if he had been half asleep prior to their entrance, “Oh! Tom my boy! Thank you, I had been expecting Mr. Black, though I had expected him yesterday but nevertheless it's good to see you've safely arrived.” 

Dippet stood up with a creak of his bones that made both teens wince at the sound, “Come now, please have a seat we must get you sorted properly.” 

Walking slowly over to a shelf where the sorting hat sat Dippet picked it up gently and smiled a grandfatherly smile, “Yes here we are.” 

Taking the hint he sat down in one of the comfy chairs directly in front of the headmaster's desk and waited for the familiar weight of the sorting hat to be placed upon his head. 

Tom stood off to the side silently watching trying to keep the eagerness out of his eyes.

The sorting hat no sooner hovered above his head before he began to hear the telepathic voice of the magical hat.

"Harry James Potter, or should I call you the Master of Death now? Quite the time hopper you are! Hmmm let us see where to put you, where to put you....ahhh seems you out right declined the proper housing the first time around. Well then we can't have that a second time can we? Great things will come of you, may they be greatly horrific or greatly grand are entirely up to you.”

After what seemed like forever to everyone else the hat shouted, “SLYTHERIN!” 

“Well how convenient! Tom is also in Slytherin, aren't you Tom? He can show you to your dorm.” Dippet's raspy voice cut through the silence, “You don't mind do you Tom?” 

Tom smiled his usual charming smile, “Of course not headmaster, I'd be honored.” 

Turning his piercing gray blue eyes to the smaller teen,“I can just tell now, we are going to be the best of friends.” 

His lips twitched as he bit down an insulting retort he smiled in return, he could only bring himself to nod.

What had he gotten himself into?

Tom Riddle wanted to be his bestie

The world was going to implode before he even went to his first class.


	3. Chapter 3

Tom Marvolo Riddle did not do flustered, nor was he easily swayed or charmed by pretty faces or lovely smiles.

He was used to getting what he wanted, and when he wanted with no questions asked or complaints voiced. People usually threw themselves at his feet trying to garner his affections or attentions toward them at any cost. 

Flirtatious encounters were a plenty during his previous years of Hogwarts schooling. He had pretty much always known he was good looking and extremely appealing to the opposite gender and same gender alike. The matron of Wool’s orphanage, Mrs. Cole had always made comment in his younger years that it was a divine god send that he looked nothing like his mother; for she had apparently been a terrible sort of ugly that she would not have wish upon anyone. 

So yes he was used to getting away with things with just a mere charming smile thrown in the right direction, or just a simple well placed polite gesture and inclining bow of his head.

Never had he been shown such outright disdain and hatred from anyone save for his sire’s side of the family; especially when said hatred for once was very much unwarranted on his side of things. 

Hadrian Black, was a conundrum if he ever did come across one, an enigma of sorts eerily in comparison to himself, though mind you he would never truly admit it out loud.

At first glance Black seemed like all the other pureblood wizards he had met prior to him; sporting angelic features, high cheek bones, rosy cupid bow lips. He perhaps leaned a bit toward 

being an androgynous male in looks, being decidedly more “pretty” than classically “handsome”, but that mattered not. In fact it just seemed to make the burning desire in the pit of his  
stomach only grow.

His magic thrummed in his veins almost whining from the sheer loss of the previous contact with the shorter raven’s essence. 

Tom could still feel the exquisite tingles of pleasure that had erupted through his magical core just by having the other teen flush against his chest. It was like tasting the nectar of the gods, the sweetest ambrosia. All that he knew is that he wanted more, no he craved it.

Hadrian Black would be his that much was for certain. It was only a matter of how and when.

His lips twitched ever so slightly upward at the corners.

\----------------------------------------------

The halls were quieter than when they had first passed through them to reach the Headmaster’s office. Classes must have started after lunch had ended and all of the previous on lookers who wished to watch or know the new mysterious student were trapped in a lesson that was just beginning in their classrooms.

“Watch your step, the staircases have minds of their own and tends to change around and move about like a wizarding chess match.” Riddle breaks the silence smiling charmingly over his shoulder at him, “Perhaps you should walk beside me? That way you will not fall, it would be terribly dreadful if you ended up on the infirmary on your first day here.”

Grimacing slightly Hadrian eyed him, his emerald eyes narrowed in veiled irritation before he spoke, “I’m not going to fall Riddle, I may be clumsy but I’m rather quick on my feet.”

Lifting an eyebrow Tom smirks a bit, “Is that so?”

Hadrian shivered as the air around them began to drop in temperature the closer they came to the dungeons, “Is it always so cold down here?”

Looking to the shorter boy Tom smiled his eyes showing amusement, “Well we are technically under the lake, it’s bound to be chillier here. But don’t worry the common room and our bedrooms aren’t as cold.”

They walked up to the a full body sized Portrait of Salazar Slytherin who in turn glared down at them with a sneer upon his face, “Password little snakes.” Spoke the Hogwarts founder scathingly but silky voice.

“Vigemusque.” Tom states in an equally smooth tone. He turned his head to Hadrian as the portrait door swung open, “Do you know what the password means Black?”

Frowning slightly Hadrian nodded, “It’s Latin for “thrive” am I correct?”

Pleased looking dark grey blue eyes stare at him approvingly, “You are.”

The common room was scarce of any activity not one Slytherin student was in it. Though Hadrian supposed they were all in lessons.

A slow shiver still ran down his spine, the common room was indeed warmer than the halls but it was still too cold for his liking.

Seeing the shudder run through the lithe body of the shorter out of the corner of his eye Tom frowned slightly, “Still cold I take it? Unfortunately this is as warm as it gets I’m afraid. You will simply have to bare with it and try to get accustomed to it.”

Hadrian shrugged dismissively, “No worries Riddle, this isn’t the worst I’ve been through, a bit of cold won’t hurt me.”

Eyeing the smaller he digested this piece of knowledge and filed it away for later use before he lead the other teen toward the dormitories, “Seventh year dormitories are split into four, two for the boys and two for the girls. You should be in my dorm would think, we did have another bed appear earlier this morning if I remember correctly.”

Turning toward the right he opened a silvery green door, “Your trunk should be here by now as well.”

“My trunk?” Hadrian muttered out his brows furrowing.

He hadn’t even thought of a trunk, he hadn’t come with anything but his wand and the clothes that had been given to him by Death. 

Hadrian wondered what would be in it if there truly was a trunk waiting for him.

Tom kept watch over the guarded expression on Hadrian’s face like a hawk. The shorter teen’s eyes were an open window and his confusion was rather unprecedented and puzzling, “You act like you didn’t expect there to be a trunk waiting for you.”

Recovering quickly realizing his mistake Hadrian ran a hand through his long black locks, “Yes well I left in rather a rush, I wasn’t sure if Grandmother had sent it.”

“Ah, that is rather unfortunate.” Tom remarks, “But it would seem that she did.” He motioned toward the emerald and silver colored trunk sitting inconspicuously next to the empty bed in the corner which was now labeled on the bed frame “Hadrian Black” in thin looped script in silver italics. 

“Huh, I guess so.” He replied softly walking forward toward it, “Aren’t you missing classes?” He inquired to Riddle his green eyes slanting side ways to look back to the taller.

Smirking a frustratingly charming smile again Tom sat on his own bed which happened to be quite literally right next to Hadrian’s, “Yes I suppose I am, but I’m sure Headmaster Dippet sent word along that I was showing you around to my professors.”

Rolling his eyes Hadrian snorted, “You seem to get away with murder here.”

“Murder? Heh, I’m not quite so sure about all that Black.” Tom spoke rather loftily his dark grey blue eyes narrowing slightly at the statement as if he were trying to pick it apart wary of an underlying meaning.

“You seem the sort to get what they want a lot of the time is all.” Hadrian remarks back his eyes icy and harsh as he spoke.

Lifting another eyebrow Tom leans forward slightly looking remarkably intrigued, “Black, you seem to have a lot of ill preconceived notions about me. I’m not sure whether or not to feel insulted or not.”

Chuckling softly Hadrian eyed Riddle amusement alit in his eyes, “My apologies then.” 

Tom’s eyes narrowed a bit before his charming mask fell into place yet again, “You should unpack.”

Standing Tom then headed toward the door of the dorm room, “I’ll be seeing you at dinner I hope. I’ll save you a seat next to me of course. I have rounds to make at the moment so I unfortunately cannot keep you company for much longer.”

Frowning a bit Hadrian then shrugged and nodded, “I’ll see you at dinner then.”

“Don’t get lost on the way there Black.” Chortles Riddle as he leaves.

“What a stupidly charmingly handsome prick.” He growls as he opens his trunk’s lock clasps.

A dark silky chuckle sounds from behind him making him stiffen.

“For Morgana’s sake don’t do that!” Hadrian shouts in alarm.

Death merely smirked a cat like grin his gold eyes glowing in the dimness of the room, “My dearest master, I apologize did I startle you terribly? Perhaps you thought I was Tom Riddle?” he inquires with a tilt of his head.

“You are an asshat you know that right?” Hadrian bites out as he lifts the top of his trunk up to peer into the contents of it.

“Don’t you worry Master I brought everything you cherish along for the ride.” Death states simply as he leans against the wall observing his master.

His invisibility cloak, the ring of resurrection, and the album of his parents rested on the very top of everything inside of the trunk. Everything else was just clothing that Death had provided. Uniforms, robes, dress shirts and slacks, and pajamas.

Running his fingers over the glossy front of the album Hadrian drew a shaky breath before he began unpacking his clothes.

“Did you have a pleasant encounter with Tom Riddle?” Death purrs out in amusement his gold cat like eyes brimming with glee.

“If you call a strange weird fucking hailstorm of magic happening when he touched me as a pleasant then sure…” He trailed off his cheeks turning pink around the edges, “He’s a condescending creep with a manipulating stupid charming smile. I bet he thinks he’s so perfect…stupid handsome prick.” 

“Ah but you just admitted that he’s quite attractive to you master.” Death smirks.

“Oi I may have worn glasses in the past, but I’m by no means blind….I mean even I have to admit he’s stupidly good looking…at least in this timeline he is.” Hadrian shuddered as he remembered Voldemort’s pale translucent snake like appearance as well as his haunting merciless crimson gaze.

“My master is growing up and finally exploring and accepting his sexuality.” Sniffed Death dabbing a handkerchief to his one eye mockingly.

“Stop being such a prat.” He snorted out, “I’m not gay damn you.” 

“Whatever makes master feel better to think he should do so.” Death snickers back. 

“Do you have an off button?”

“My master is so cruel.” Death sniffs again before chuckling, “Call upon me if you are in any need of me.”

With that the shadows swallow him up and he is gone.

\------------------------------------------------------

The great hall is as beautiful as he remembers in his younger years. Especially more so now, since there were no dead bodies of fallen students lined up under sheets in the very center of it.  
As soon as he enters the line of vision of the students in the great hall a hush of silence blankets the grand room momentarily.

Several murmurs start whispering nearby as he passes the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables. 

Hadrian walked slowly and cautiously toward the Slytherin table. A prickle of unease churned within his stomach like a knot.

He could do this. He was stronger than he felt, he knew that for certain. Best be done with it and get it over with.

Tom was seated at the very in of the table, with an apparent open seat next to him that no one seemed to dare get near.

Grey blue meets emerald and he knows then and there that he won’t be able to get away even if he wanted to.

“There you are.” Tom muses aloud as some of the Slytherins at the table turn to take a look at him, “You were taking so long I thought you might have gotten lost. Sit and eat, we only have a half an hour before dessert appears.” The subtle order hangs in the air like a noose.

Slowly he approaches the table and seats himself rather reluctantly next to Tom, their thighs only a inches apart at best.

A dark brunette haired teen with dark hazel eyes sat directly across from Hadrian. The teen was staring at him heatedly his gaze very unnerving, “So you’re the new exchange student that Riddle showed around. Blood status?” He inquired his tone was rich and dark it sent unpleasant shivers down his spine.

Ignoring him Hadrian piles some herbed potatoes, chicken, and some vegetables onto his plate taking the bare minimum of each.

He wasn’t very hungry in fact he felt slightly nauseous to be honest.

Growling some the boy across from him sat up straighter and leaned forward, “Oi I’m speaking to you, you little shit.”

“Lestrange, did you take your potion?” Mocking inquired a sandy blonde male to the right of the angry teenager.

“Shut it Nott, I didn’t ask you for your fucking opinion.” Lestrange snarls out before looking back to Hadrian, “What is your blood status?”

Hadrian let out a sigh his emerald eyes hardening as he stares into the crazed dark hazel, “Does it truly matter?”

“The fuck of course it matters, are you that fucking stupid?” Lestrange snorts.

“Randolph.” Tom says slowly and very darkly, “His last name is Black, does that answer your question?”

Lestrange looks like he’s sniffed something foul, “What branch? I haven’t seen nor heard of a black with such odd eyes before. Besides, no true Black could be so runty looking.”

Tom’s magic crackles in warning his dark grey blue eyes narrowing in unconcealed rage making several students at the table shift uneasily.

Lestrange has the decency to look away his cheeks heated with anger still.

A dark haired teen seated next to Tom looks at Hadrian curiously his silvery grey eyes questioning yet over all friendly, “What is your full name exactly? No one knows but Tom here, seeing as you were sorted in private. I’m Orion by the way.” He grins, “I’m a Black too.”

Paling slightly while staring at Orion, Hadrian felt the room spin; this was Sirius’ father! He was the spitting image of Sirius…right down to that stupid grin.

A warm hand grasping his shoulder grounded him back to reality, “Black? Are you alright?” Concerned grey blue eyes bore into his own. Riddle was shaking him slightly.

He swallowed thickly, “I-I’m sorry…for a moment I felt a bit faint.” He murmurs out softly.

Looking him over Tom frowns at the sudden paleness of the other teen, “Perhaps I should escort you to the infirmary.”

Shaking his head trying to shake the dizziness away Hadrian frowned, “No I’m fine now, It’s probably because I haven’t eaten since…well I kind of forget since when.” He says rather sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

Tom’s mouth forms a grim line and he in turn piles more food onto Hadrian’s plate, “You should take better care of yourself. Your body is not something to take lightly.”

Blinking in shock at the Head boy’s actions he just nods numbly before looking back to Orion, he manages a small shy smile, “I’m Hadrian Black.”

Orion grins back, “Hadrian huh? I haven’t heard of you before now…” he looks puzzled, “Who are your parents if you don’t mind me asking?” 

Hadrian looked down for a moment then back to Orion, “Marius Black is my father, you probably know of him at least or have heard of him briefly in passing?” 

Lestrange then speaks instead, “Wasn’t he a shitty squib, worthless pieces of space if you ask me the lot of them.” 

“Well good thing no one asked you.” Hadrian snarks back his eyes icy.

Orion gapes, “Oh whoa I didn’t even know he’d had children. Who’s your mum?”

“Her name was Serenity La’Rogue.” Hadrian speaks softly an odd look passing over his expression one of mourning.

“Oh geez I’m dreadfully sorry I have such a big mouth…are your parents you know…?” Orion blurts out.

Hadrian just smiles sadly, “It’s been just me and my grandmother for quite some time now, don’t worry I’m used to it.”

Orion looks sad for a moment his grey orbs dulling, “That’s not something you should be used to…”

“Eat now Black, you have less than twenty minutes.” Tom states calmly but sternly.

Picking up his fork Hadrian sighs, “You aren’t my mum Riddle.”

Lestrange snickers, “Since when do you care so much about others Riddle?”

Smirking a charmingly dark smile his magic acts up again, “Do you have a problem with me befriending him? If so please say so that we can properly discuss the problem.” Tom’s eyes flashed dangerously at Lestrange.

Swallowing abruptly Lestrange grumbles and goes back to eating.

Nott snorts some, “Don’t mind Lestrange, he’s a bit off his rocker.” The sandy blonde quips smiling some, “I am Adam, do you mind if I call you Hadrian? There are so many Blacks at this school it’s hard to keep track of you all.”

Hadrian blinks, “Sure, go ahead.”

Tom eyes them both an unpleasant look crossing his face before it disappears as if a trick of the light.

Orion grins, “Can I call you Hadrian too? I can’t very well call you Black that’s like calling myself!” 

The raven haired teen snorts, “Anyone who wants to can call me Hadrian I really don’t care.”

Hadrian had managed to eat half of his food before the plates and platters of rich foods on the table vanished and were replaced with an array of decadent looking desserts. 

“You hardly ate.” Tom frowns.

The smaller teen snorts, “I’m not much of a heavy eater Riddle.”

Rolling his eyes the taller of the two sips his pumpkin juice going silent as if getting lost in his own thoughts.

Riddle was acting weird. Hadrian would say he was almost concerned for him if he didn’t know any better.

His stomach felt like it had a lead ball in it, he grimaced slightly at the very thought of trying to eat dessert.

“You should try the strawberry cheesecake it’s to die for!” Orion pipes up as he devours a piece happily.

“Ah…I’m not sure I could stomach much of anything more.” He manages out a weak smile.

Frowning some Orion peers at him keenly, “Are you ill Hadrian?” 

Looking embarrassed for a moment Hadrian rubs the back of his neck in a shy abashed habit, “Oh…no I’m not sick really. I’m just…not used to eating this much food I guess? It’s all very rich and heavy…”

Blinking in confusion Orion, “You aren’t used to eating much? Hadrian what do you mean by that? You barely ate anything at all.”

Pouting some Hadrian sighed, “I ate at least half thank you very much.”

Tom snorts, “You ate like a bird and picked at your food if you can even call that eating.”

“You are rather on the petite side Hadrian.” Remarks Nott.

“Will you all just budge off? I eat just fine.” The raven bites out.

“If the lil shit doesn’t wanna eat, then that’s just more for the rest of us.” Lestrange smirks finally re-entering the conversation. 

Glaring at Lestrange Hadrian stood up, “I’m done, I’ll see you guys later I’m rather tired I think I’ll retire early.”

Standing as well Riddle eyes him discretely, “I’ll accompany you back.”

“You don’t have to, I think I can manage to find my way back.” Hadrian protests.

“I insist.” Tom leans closer to him his magic leaking out slightly as it presses into the raven haired teen.

Biting back a moan Hadrian covers it with a cough, “Fine.” 

Turning Hadrian hurries away from the other teen quickly.

Keeping pace with the raven easily Tom walks side by side with him.

This would go so much easier if Tom Bloody Fucking Riddle would just leave him the hell alone!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit fillerish but it's mostly a peak into the mind of Tom Riddle, it was ultimately necessary ^^ enjoy either way please!

There was something very undeniably wrong with him. He needed to fix the problem before it got rightfully out of hand that much was for sure. 

He mentally cursed and berated himself as he grimaced at the thought of the very root of his said “problem”.

His heart hammered repeatedly which seemed to involuntarily speed up within his chest and flooded with a toxic amount of fear every time something even remotely bad or upsetting happened to Hadrian Black.

The other teenager was a complete and utter stranger at that! There was no real reason he could possibly wrap his head around that would draw out and cause such an unwarranted reaction from himself. 

He does not do worried for Merlin’s sake! This was all so very ridiculous; Goddess above this is just not how he mentally or physically internally worked.

Hatred he could deal with, it came quite easily to him. Disdain? Piece of cake! Anger? Now that was like a childhood best friend that had hung arms possessively wrapped around him from birth.   
Negative emotions he understood and knew well. As a small child he had never understood the necessity of the lighter happier positive emotions that seemed to come so naturally to the others around him. Nor did he deem them necessary in anyway; they had had literally no outward right benefit to him before now.

Such things like love, affection, passion, protectiveness, and true friendship never ceased to disgust and unnerve him. That is until he had met him of course. Upon first meeting Hadrian, who at first glance had seemed to be this annoyingly short and little, temperamental angelic cherub faced teenager with the biting tongue and wit of a true snake. 

There had been a magnet like pull that had been nearly instantaneous; it had been as if a pulsing red thread of fate had emerged from his chest leading him to Hadrian’s.

This one singular moment in time where time stood still, irreversibly interlinking and interweaving their very souls as a whole instead of just two halves.

Their first skin to skin contact, had been a quick fumbling of hands reaching out, chest to chest; together as one, knotting their fates and destinies together from the first heated glance of their gazes.

Locking them together forever in more ways than one. The moment though extremely intimate, had been over in mere seconds. As if someone had popped a bubble around them and let all the emotion bleed back to reality. 

And from then on he found himself constantly needing to watch over the small idiot. To top it all off Hadrian didn’t seem to have very much self preservation from what he’d observed thus far.   
Which normally he could care less about such martyr like traits in people; for it was far more easier to manipulate the overtly eager one’s willing to step into harm’s way in order to further the growth of his plans. 

Mind you this was not how he normally operated; this was not how he functioned or acted at all. He was not some besotted fool, caught in the midst of an unexpected love that he would moon obsessively over such beauty like a heart sick simpleton.

He could not even begin to understand this new and disturbing thought process, these worried and concerned fretful feelings were alien to him.

But for whatever reason, he now found himself losing his composure around Hadrian more and more as the time past them by. 

He was beginning to feel several different emotions bubble up from within him that he had not thought himself capable of, foreign creeping little urges he was not used to. Though he was no stranger to the pleasures of the flesh he did not usually seek it out so blindly.

He would never voluntarily out right voice such an admission aloud, it both terrified and bewildered him to no end. How could this strange new person make his body betray him in such a way? His body as a whole would simply not listen or comply to proper command anymore.

His thoughts now often wandered, and filled themselves to the brim with creamy pale skin, and cat like emerald eyes that reminded him so very much of the ethereal and formidable glow of the killing curse.

And then there was the odd prickling sense of utter belonging that he had felt whenever their bodies came in close contact with one another. A like a tugging pull had taken root in his chest leading him straight to the raven.

If he was being strictly honest with himself he had felt it since the start of lunch; perhaps even before that.

All of which had had him swaying into an upright position, his body bolting away from the Slytherin table like a mad man before he could dare to stop himself. He had garnered a few odd glances and weird looks from his fellow year mates in the process, which he dutifully and dizzily ignored. He had wandered on auto pilot for more than twenty minutes before he quite literally stumbled onto the smaller teen. 

It was driving him positively mad, but perhaps he was enjoying every second of it. Though strictly speaking he never took himself for being anything but a sadist; but was now undeniably a masochist in every sense of the word.

\----------------------------------------------

A week soon passed quite fast and abruptly as if someone had sprung forth and simply wound the hands of a clock forward impatiently.

Tom had taken it upon himself to dutifully watch over, and guide Hadrian through all the ins and outs of Hogwarts. Though for some odd innate reason the smaller teen never seemed as surprised and or lost in any of the winding halls or corridors of the castle. In fact Hadrian looked to be quite perfectly in his element, as if he had just come home from a long journey and clicked back into to place with dreadfully familiar surroundings.

It made absolutely no sense to him what so ever; Hadrian had claimed to have been home schooled after all, and he clearly had never been to Hogwarts before now. After all Tom would have remembered him if he had. 

The little raven seemed to have many secrets; and certainly not boring one’s either from the looks of things. But no matter; Tom loved unraveling a good mystery.

Another thing he had noticed about the boy was that he drew people to him in an oddly disconcerting manner. Classmates that had taken him years! Years, mind you to get to trust and obey him simply flocked to Hadrian Black like flies to honey. 

And he wasn’t even bloody well sure that the raven was even doing it on purpose! In fact looking back on it now, the small raven haired teen was undoubtedly the most oblivious creature he had ever had the displeasure of coming in contact with thus far in his life time.

That and it seemed his charms just fell flat with the other boy. His manipulations and compliments that others ate up out of his hand like catnip just simply did not work on him. For all his oblivity and naive ways Hadrian was the only person he knew presently that could truly see him for what he really was. Hadrian somehow saw straight through him, right past his well cultivated mask he had skillfully concocted throughout the years. 

He wasn’t exactly sure how he felt about that to be honest; he had never felt so needlessly torn bare in his life.

Hadrian quickly seemed to make friends, as well as a few enemies. Adam Nott, and Orion Black stuck to Hadrian like glue; more so the latter than the former seeing as they were relatives, distantly related or not it all seemed not to matter to Orion. Family was family in his book.

His fellow followers Lestrange, Avery, and Mulciber however seemed to find Hadrian Black to be a dark smudging stain upon the whole of Slytherin's good name. Of course Tom’s murderous glares and well placed scathingly cool and calm words kept them at bay for now. But they did by no means accept Hadrian in any welcoming or accepting manner. 

Their mutual animosity only grew as Hadrian befriended members outside of their house, ranging from and array of Ravenclaws, to a handful of Hufflepuffs, and even a bunch of rowdy Gryffindors. His kindness and naivety knew no bounds it would seem, for he was soon labeled the odd black sheep of Slytherin.

In classes Hadrian seemed morose, bored, and seemingly unwilling to let himself shine to his full potential. He barely raised his hand to answer questions unless called directly upon. He seemed simply content to blend in and keep to the shadows, but that did not mean he was not brilliant. Hadrian’s work was nearly on par with his own, which often tended to make Tom feel an unnatural amount of pride swell up inside his chest.

The professors seemed enamored with Hadrian’s shy polite half smiles and strong magicial intellect and prowess. All save for Dumbledore, but the old codger was bias as they come when it came to Tom’s house. Though he had on occasion heard the salt and pepper haired light wizard begrudgingly gift a point or two to a correct transfiguration assignment in class to Hadrian when the teen often happened to complete his work before everyone else.

Hadrian was still an annoying, blithering self sacrificing idiot though. Who had no self regard for his own well being, which irritated Tom to no end. Just making sure the raven ate properly was a challenge in its self! The teen barely only ever managed to eat half of what was on his plate at dinner, and even that was eaten painstakingly slow and sparingly.

Tom had grown up in an orphanage so he was no stranger to the pains of hunger, and the consequences of ill malnutrition.

Upon coming to Hogwarts he had been put on a strict regimen of nutrition and strengthening potions by Madam Blackthorn who had deemed him to need them on his first inspection/physical at the castle. Ever since then he had grown healthier and to the proper height and weight his body was meant to. 

His height surprisingly had grown to 6’1 over the years, which made it all the more amusing yet concerning that Hadrian’s height was only currently around 5’5. At this late in teenage physical development there would be little to no help from nutrition or strengthening potions to reverse the damage that Tom knew Hadrian had been dealt over the years. The signs of past neglect and abuse were staggering.

Hadrian would more than likely forever be short in stature, and slight in build perhaps even a tad too petite even for what was to be considered normal standards of any male of their age group. Despite the beginnings of an adult looking face, at first glance Hadrian looked to be several years younger than anyone in their grade level had the right to look.

\-----------------------------------------------

He had been so clearly lost in his thoughts he barely heard the buzz of the great hall’s chatter around him.

“Are you just going to stare at your food the entire time until it disappears Riddle?” Questions an amused lilted voice from directly to his right.

Hadrian was seated next to him at the very end of Slytherin table, his own dinner barely touched as per usual. His curious emerald eyes were gazing at him with slight worry, “You seem awfully quiet, are you plotting world domination so early into supper?”

Biting back a snort Tom cleared his throat and rolled his eyes almost playfully at the raven haired teen, “Oh no my dear Hadrian, I save all of my plots for world domination for dessert.” He smirks softly, “It helps me to think better on a full stomach. Perhaps you should try it sometime?”

Lifting an eyebrow at him in slight disbelief Hadrian’s lips quirk upward involuntarily and he snickers into the palm of his hand, “Did you seriously just make a joke? Has the world come to an end? Or are you ill maybe?” 

Leaning so close that Tom can feel the heat of Hadrian’s breath against his face the smaller boy places his one hand to his own forehead while quickly placing the other to Tom’s to check for a temperature, “Hmm, no you don’t seem to have a fever.”

Tom balks and inches away from the raven’s hand as if he’d been burnt by its mere touch; he could feel his cheeks heating up in a slight fluster. Damn his body and it’s involuntary reactions! Betraying him when he least expects it to!

Hadrian now looks mildly more concerned, “Oh you're turning red! Perhaps you do have a fever after all.” He nibbles on his bottom lip with worry as he tilts his head to the side to get a better look at Tom.

Coughing some to clear his throat again Tom sighs trying to get a hold of his flighty wayward emotions, “I assure you Black I am quite fine.”

Nott looks at them his mouth gaping wide open in shock from where he sits directly across from them, “Maybe the world is ending after all. I never thought I’d see the day Tom Riddle would become so flustered.”

Tom sent a withering warning glare in Nott’s direction which in turn makes said sandy blonde teen pale drastically in pure fear.

Orion snickered to Tom’s left, “Leave off him Nott, Riddle is human too you know! I mean he may pretend not to be most of the time but--” 

“I would stop talking if I were you Orion.” Tom says in a clipped icy tone that promises pain.

“Ehh, flustered? What does he have to be embarrassed over though?” Asks Hadrian quizzically his lips pout in pure confusion as his brow furrows.

“What indeed.” Snickers Orion now ignoring Tom’s death glare completely, “I dunno what’s more amusing or shocking, the newest chinking crack to Tom’s usually perfect mask or how oblivious and innocent my poor cousin Hadrian seems to be!”

“I am not oblivious or innocent! You lot just aren’t making any bloody sense.” Huffs Hadrian in an annoyed fashion as he stabs aggressively at some potatoes on his plate with his fork.

“Ignore them Hadrian, they tend not to have the same intelligence we both seem to share.” Tom remarks scathingly continuing to glare at Orion while his magic spikes around them. 

“Oi I’m plenty smart, maybe not the book smart kind but I’m properly smart in other areas thank you kindly.” Orion sniffs in mock hurt while looking slightly uneasy as Tom’s magic starts to rumble around them.

“Riddle put away your magic would you?” Hadrian spits out breathily his face turning crimson as he looks down at his half eaten food again.

Smirking some Tom watches the younger, “Do I scare you Hadrian?”

Emerald meets dark grey blue in challenge, “Never.” He replies with such genuine honesty it sends a shiver down the young dark lord’s spine pleasantly.

Smiling one of his charming half smirk half smiles Tom sips from his goblet before speaking, “Good, you wouldn’t be much fun otherwise.”

Sputtering indignantly Hadrian growls, “You are a giant arsehole you know that?”

Shaking his head the taller of the two simply smirks wider with silent laughter twitching upon his lips. 

\----------------------------------------

Thunderous booming crackles rock through the walls as torrents of rain fell over the castle. But Tom was for certain that had not been what had woken him from his usual dreamless slumber. Sitting up he couldn’t exactly pin point it at first as he drowsily blinked the sleep from his eyes. But then he feels it, an almost insistent pulling tugging vibration of magic thrumming throughout the cool darkness of the dormitory. Rubbing at his eyes he frowned some before pushing his legs easily over the side of the bed to toe on his awaiting slippers. 

His dark grey blue eyes narrow as they adjust keenly to the darkness; the air grows steadily thick with sheer panic that is decidedly not his own. He then knew quite instantly where the buzz of desperate magic was coming from. 

Tom’s eyes locked instantly on Hadrian’s withering form which was curled into a tight fetal position in the very center of his bed, his messy black bangs were plastered to his forehead with sweat. The shorter raven teen’s knuckles were clutching, reaching, and scratching helplessly at the sheets as if trying to escape some terribly ominous invisible force.

The raven’s poor legs were tangled haphazardly in the green silken cloth around them; his mouth wide open in a silent o' of a scream or slew of pained whimpers.

Panic stabbed at his insides at the very sight of the younger’s distraught appearance. For the first time in his life he felt a deep rooted concern for someone’s well being other than his own. It was a decidedly strange, foreign feeling and concept to try and grasp so late at night or should he say so early in the morning?

Before Tom could stop himself he was hurriedly rushing forward, moving faster than he had ever moved before; he wandlessly canceled out the silencing charms that Black had seemed to have placed around the area of his bunk. As soon as said spell was canceled his heart felt as if it had dropped into his stomach at the sounds that reached his ears.

Ragged, uneven heartbreaking panting whimpers of fear or pain bubbled up from the slight form on the bed. Soft urgent murmurs of incoherent babble that barely resembled words issued from Hadrian’s lips in gushes in between the whimpers of anguish.

Hesitantly Tom swallowed thickly and sat on the bed next to Hadrian. His fingers twitched as they ventured closer to the younger’s face before he smoothed out the stray sweaty tresses from the boy’s forehead revealing oddly enough a pale thin curse scar in the shape of a lightning bolt. 

The same tingling jolt of magic that mingled so beautifully with his own; like it had been made solely just for him, snares up his long fingers as they skirt across the raven’s skin.  
At the touch of the other, the smaller teen relaxes completely and makes a soft mewling noise; leaning into his touch seemingly pressing his forehead further into the other teen’s surprisingly gentle touch.

A spark of something dark and primal begins to prowl in the back of Tom’s mind like a caged wild animal. A possessive heady rush of unknown emotion permeates his chest and prickled at his lower abdomen in spikes of unexpected yearning arousal. To think his touch brought rise to such a reaction to the previously helpless raven before him.

Slowly he retracted his hand as if to test a theory. And low and behold as soon as he does so Hadrian’s brow instantly began to furrow almost immediately in discomfort as a keening soft pitched whine emits from the back of the boy’s throat at the sudden loss of conact.

Lifting an eyebrow in intrigued puzzlement Tom then leans over Hadrian and gently cups the side of the sleeping teen’s face. The younger of the two then exhales and relaxes yet again; his body uncurling and inching ever closer to where Tom’s seated form is. 

Hadrian mumbles contentedly his fingers splayed out searchingly for the warmth of the older boy’s body. Finally snaking his fingers into the silvery silk fabric of Tom’s pajama top Hadrian unconsciously pulls Tom down onto the bed next to him.

With an undignified oof passing his lips, Tom blinks as he realizes his face is only inches apart from Hadrian’s. Frowning yet again, he tries to untangle the boy’s grip on his shirt but to no avail.

Sighing he admits defeat and simply settles into the bed next to the smaller boy, their thighs pressing together as he eases closer their legs tangling and overlapping ever so slightly.  
Leaning down he pulls the blanket up over them and eyes the sleeping raven who is still clinging to him.

“You owe me Black, and I always cash in my favors eventually.” He murmurs softly as he closes his eyes and rests his chin atop Hadrian’s messy tresses. 

Some things aren’t meant for fully understanding.

Some things are just meant to be felt and experienced. 

For once in his life, Tom purely felt with all that his being was capable of feeling. 

As terrifying as that was to him he was almost positively sure he didn’t particularly hate the feeling as much as previously thought. 

Before drifting off, Tom vaguely acknowledges the pure sense of belonging and warmth that he feels as Hadrian curls ever closer as the older boy encircles his arms around the smaller body pulling him flush against him.


	5. Chapter 5

When Hadrian’s consciousness glided and floated to reality he was wrapped in warmth. Kind of like the feeling you get when you lay back completely against the hot grass of a lawn in the hazy sunlight of midday during the summer. Heat poured through his clothing to his skin like a furnace, and in this moment he was becoming particularly lost to the deliriousness of how wonderful it felt.

But something didn’t quite make sense, a niggling little prickle of alarm tugged at the back of his mind, sending up red flags throughout it. That is when he realized something very startling and important; there were two strong tautly muscled arms wrapped around his middle. 

His face was burrowed directly into the spicy heady scent of someone’s neck; his legs were tangled and practically straddling the larger body beside him. He wiggled his hips trying to untangle himself and push away as his eyes snapped open in a dizzy panic.

A soft growling like groan from the body next to him cuts off his rambling thoughts, “Stop moving.” Commands a rough voice thick with sleep and slight annoyance. 

In his bed, their faces mere inches apart from one another was none other than Tom bloody fucking Riddle! The future most feared and powerful dark lord of the century; who was apparently also a goddamned cuddlebug, holding him like a child would a teddy bear.

Trying to wrap his head around why Riddle was even in his bed in the first place, he then shifted and tried quite unsuccessfully at pulling away again. 

An annoyed sleepy growl issued again from the other male as the older of the two’s eyes opened lazily like a cat’s revealing tired grey blue eyes. Before Hadrian could even yelp in protest Tom rolled over on top of him, pinning him effectively in place against the tousled silken sheets and blankets.

Caging the raven at every angle Tom loomed over him smirking down at his prey wickedly. All symptoms of sleep seemingly had evaporated from his features in seconds, “Did I not tell you to cease your movements Hadrian?”

A full blown crimson blush flared and coated his cheeks hotly as he gawked up at the dark brown haired male in shock, “W-why are you even in my bed in the first place?” He sputtered out indignantly as he wet his lips nervously.

Grey blue eyes watched the slow dart of said small pink muscle in a hawk like fashion before almost hesitantly bringing his gaze to meet Hadrian’s confused emerald, “You invited me of course.”

“W-what?! I did nothing of the sort Riddle! Stop lying!”

Chuckling silkily Tom looked down at him in pure unbridled amusement, “Oh but I never lie; well at least I never intend to do so to you.”

Not knowing what to make of such an admission, Hadrian instead brings up his hands to push hard at the firm broad chest flush against his own slimmer wiry one, “I said get off Riddle.”

“Shall I show it to you?” Whispers the older boy softly as his thumbs gently skirt over either side of Hadrian’s temples.

Bringing forth the memory to the forefront of his mind grey blue eyes darken and silt as he stares into startled emerald. 

Feeling at first the small insistent nudge and slight tugging sensation at the very core of his magic he tried to resist but the tugging became more stern and less gentle; soon the walls of his mind fell away against his will.

The raven lets out a sharp gasp of slight pain and shock as the memory rushes over him like an electric current, buzzing and cloaking around him drawing him into the fog of it all.

A misty version of Tom came floating up out of the depths of the darkness. The dark brown haired male was sitting at his bed side, slowly stroking and cupping his face tenderly as he comforted and eased him out of one of his night terrors. 

His own unconscious actions shocked him as he viewed himself grasping at Tom in almost a desperate manner; holding onto the older boy’s pajama shirt in a death grip as he tugged and pulled at the young dark lord until was sprawled out on the bed next to him nearly on top of his sleeping form. 

The memory ended with Tom settling him in an embrace so closely to his chest that it looked almost too intimate that it hurt to watch.

Hadrian came back to himself blinking owlishly up at the other boy who was still barricaded around him like a looming predator, “T-That proves nothing. I was just…seeking the nearest warmth and comfort. Now kindly get off of me! And next time don’t rudely root around in my head like an animal without permission.”

Smirking some more Tom leans ever closer, their lips a fraction of an inch apart. He was so very close that Hadrian could feel the rush of Riddle’s hot breath fanning against his face like the brush of a feather, “My apologies, but you would not have believed me otherwise. Besides I am quite comfortable where I am; and by the feel of the warm hardness poking against my thigh you clearly seem to be enjoying where I am situated as well."

In pure horror and embarrassment at the aspiring young dark lord’s words he squirmed against the larger body over him, “Get off of me Riddle I’m warning you! I am not enjoying this in the very least! If I’m reacting to this in any way physically it’s because I just woke up, not because of anything you’ve done!” He spits out bitingly his emerald eyes silting to feral pin pricks in defiance.

Tom’s smirk fell slightly his grip tightening around the small of Hadrian’s back almost painfully before a charmingly dark smile took its place. His eyes flashed in the dimness of the dorm eerily with a bristling anger and annoyance at Hadrian’s statement.

Bringing his lips to the shell of the raven’s ear he breathed deep and hot against it electing shivers from Hadrian.

He then tugged at the lobe harshly with his sharp teeth so agonizingly slow that it brought spikes of both pain an pleasure shooting through Hadrian like wildfire, “Oh you can lie to yourself all you want my dear Hadrian, but eventually you will admit it between the gasping panting moans and whimpers of pleasure I shall bring from your trembling lips as you beg me for more.”

Glaring heatedly up at him Hadrian opens his mouth to respond back but is interrupted by a snorted noise of disgust from beside them.

“Never took you for an exhibitionist; either fuck him and be done with it or get off of him Riddle, it’s nearly breakfast and I doubt you want to be late for classes. Also next time you want to molest the new kid at least have the decency to pull back the currents and put up a damn silencing charm! Ugh my eyes and ears are practically bleeding!” Hadrian’s eyes dart to the voice to see the tanned face of Antonin Dolohov. The tall lankly muscled teen’s usually slicked mid length ash brown hair was falling into his eyes sporting a bit of a bed head.

Hadrian’s face was on suddenly on fire as he groans loudly in utter shame and embarrassment before he abruptly pushes Tom off of him more roughly this time causing Riddle to frown but climb off of him nevertheless.

“My most sincere apologies Antonin, I shall endeavor to take better precautions for the next time.” Riddle’s charming voice came as smooth as silk, neither un-ruffled nor deterred from getting caught, “But I suggest for your sake, that next time you avert your eyes to look elsewhere. After all we are dear friends and I would not want anything unfortunate to happen to you.” The underlying threat hung in the air as sparks of Riddle’s magic crackled ominously.

Sitting up Tom smoothed his bed shirt free of wrinkles and smiled a pleasantly dark smile to Antonin who had gone terribly pale and had stumbled away from the bed to busy himself with getting dressed, looking anywhere but in their direction.

“There isn’t going to be a fucking next time Riddle! Keep dreaming you manipulative perverted arsehole.”Hadrian states as he manages to sit up but shifted awkwardly trying to hide the growing semi bulge of tightness that strained against the fabric of his boxer shorts.

It surely would have been embarrassingly obvious to anyone in the room who decided to look at him properly that he was hard. Unfortunately for him the only one who dared to look at him presently was Tom; who did so with an almost wolfish glow and hunger rumbling about to his eyes.

“Get dressed Hadrian, we can’t have you missing another meal.” Tom chides with a cluck of his tongue as he walks over to his own bunk to dress himself.

Grumbling Hadrian picked up a bundle of new clothes and stormed off to the adjourning bathrooms.

Go to the bloody past Death said, fix the damned future he said! Save the world! Perhaps saving the lives of many by doing so.

But if he was so busy sacrificing and doing all the work in effort of saving them, who in the end was going to save him from the possessive claws of Tom Marvolo Riddle? And the real question was did he wish to be saved? He wasn’t so certain anymore.

Would it be so bad to die this way in this time? If it meant that somehow he could reverse and change the outcome of such a horrible future? 

Something deep down told him that what Tom had planned wasn’t his death, but perhaps it was something quite infinitely worse than him dying.

Tom Riddle wanted to possess him, cage him, and maybe even own him in the darkest most intricate and intimately ways possible; in such ways that would irreversibly tear and render down the very walls and fabrics of his mind, leaving Hadrian bare for only Tom to see. 

He grimaced at the very thought. No he wasn’t going to let Voldemort rise, nor would he let him win; and if that meant being a sacrificial lamb once again then he would do it willingly to save them all. There wasn’t much choice in the matter anyway…

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Breakfast had been a tiring affair; between the heated glances Tom kept boring into him, to the older male’s tendency to pile needless amounts of food onto his plate it had all been insufferably annoying. He had been mostly on auto pilot throughout the entire thing, nodding here and there in the right places to Orion who had tried to have a lengthy conversation about the next quidditch world cup that he barely hung onto. Before he knew it the dishes had disappeared and everyone filed out of the great hall bustling off to their respected classrooms.

It also didn’t help that he was starting to feel one of the beginnings of worst migraines of his existence all the while he was trapped in Double Potion’s class with the other seventh year Gryffindors. Normally he wouldn’t mind his old houses’ presence, but today all of them just seemed overtly loud and rowdy to his oversensitive ears and throbbing head.

Horace Slughorn’s voice rang cheerily throughout the classroom as he wrote out Felix Felicis in slanting looped script on the chalk board behind him wandlessly, “Can anyone tell me the purpose of this particular potion?”

The class remained silent and Slughorn’s smile fell slightly, “Come now, one of you must know?”

Tom raised his hand quite lazily into the air.

Slughorn practically beamed in Tom’s direction, “Oh Tom my dear boy I know you out of everyone knows the answer, but perhaps we should give someone else a try?”

Chuckling softly Tom merely nods with a slight incline of his head and puts down his hand.

Turning his faded blue gaze to Hadrain the middle aged man grinned, “Mister Black! Perhaps you can enlighten us on the uses and purposes of this potion?” 

Biting back a wince at the throbbing thrum of his heartbeat which echoed nosily in his eardrums Hadrian swallowed thickly before managing a small smile he cleared his throat and spoke clearly internally thankful that his voice didn’t falter, “Felix Felicis, otherly known as Liquid Luck is a potion that makes the user overly lucky for short bouts of time. Though it must be used sparingly, for large amounts of it can tend to be toxic and or poisonous to the drinker. It can also cause symptoms of extreme giddiness, recklessness, and nearly dangerous self-confidence to the point of being foolhardy if taken in excess amounts. A few drops should do it, anymore could be life threatening in some manner of speaking.” 

Slughorn’s fuzzy eyebrows lifted in pure astonishment at his summary before beaming widely down at him with a fatherly like pride, “Magnificent explanation Mister Black! Purely amazing! Fifteen points to Slytherin for an apt and detailed summary! Well done my boy, well done.” 

Turning back to the board Slughorn wrote out the ingredients for said potion, “You have one hour to complete your assignment, pair up in twos please. The pair to brew the best potion gets a bottle each of Felix Felicis to take as reward!”

Tom glides effortlessly over to Hadrian’s potion station his mouth twitching into a slight frown as his eyes rack over the sickly pallor of the raven’s skin tone, as well as the beads of sweat that had begun to bud at his temple, “Are you feeling alright?”

Looking dazed for a split second Hadrian rolls his eyes and snorts at him, “As long as we don’t have a repeat of this morning I’ll be fine.”

Smirking slightly Tom began to cut or dice their ingredients finely, “Oh? You mean you don’t wish for me to pin you against the nearest flat surface available to have my wicked way with you?” 

Flustering again Hadrian scowled at him while he whispered harshly, “Must you say such things where everyone can hear you?”

Tom chuckles ruefully apparent amusement glinting heavily in his eyes as he side glances at the raven, “Let them hear us, I’m sure they will all make their assumptions in due time anyway. I hardly ever take interest in anyone, so it was bound to warrant unwanted attentions now that I finally have.”

Frowning Hadrian rubs at the pain lancing behind his eyes he squints them before clenching them closed leaning heavily forward against the desk his grip white knuckled on the edge of it.  
They weren’t even half way through making their potion, he couldn’t let a little pain distract him.

A strong arm encircles his waist from the side of him, as Tom’s other hand presses cool and firm against his forehead, “You don’t appear to have a fever, but you are drenched in sweat.” With a worried pause Tom shifts his grip to properly hold Hadrian up when the raven’s knees nearly buckle out from under him, “Hadrian are you sure you are well?” 

“M’mfine” He slurs out his words thick and messy in his mouth like syrup, “it’s just…just a headache….I’ll be fine...honest...” Hadrian mumbles as he blearily tries to open his eyes but flinches back against Tom’s broad chest at the brightness around them. 

“Professor! I think Black is about to pass out!” Someone to their right yells out in alarm.

“That or barf everywhere.” Says another more snide voice that could only be ever be Lestrange being vindictively snarky. 

Slughorn immediately rushes over, “Oh dear me, he doesn’t look very well now does he? Tom can you help take him to the infirmary?”

“Yes of course Professor Slughorn, I was just going to ask to bring him there anyway.” Tom states calmly with a tinge of uncommon worry lingering about his tone.

Tom then looped his arms around Hadrian’s shoulders and underneath his knees lifting him effortlessly bridal style up against his chest. He mentally noted how little the younger teenager seemed to weigh and frowned deeply.

\----------------------------------

Snippets of conversation floated by in an out of his ears like forgotten music notes. He could barely make out anything being said through the hazy throb of pain that was exploding through his head.

His pain must have showed through at one point because Tom carded his long fingers soothingly through his hair as he murmured softly trying to ease the smaller teen’s pain, “Shh we are almost there Hadrian, just bare with me for a bit longer.”

The combination of Tom’s magic wrapping around him protectively and the cool brush of the older male’s fingers grazing against his forehead lulled him into a numb sort of slumber.  
His body fell away into nothingness, and he knew no more.

\-------------------------------

“The poor boy is severely malnourished for one, it’s no wonder he fainted! He has countless bones that have been improperly healed in the past as well. Clear signs of abuse, but the problem at hand I do believe the cause was a severe migraine brought on by lack of good sleep, bad eating habits, and stress.” Madam Blackthorn stated as she undid the blue bubble of the scanning charm over Hadrian’s head.

Tom frowned but nodded. He had known about the malnutrition but he had thought he had had it under control the past few weeks, what with making sure Hadrian was eating better and what not. He had suspected the past abuse, but to hear it said out loud made his blood boil within the confines of his veins in pure rage.

“I’m going to assign him a strong regimen of special nutrition, calcium, and iron building potions. Can I ask you to make sure he comes by here to take them weekly? I somehow doubt he would come here willingly on his own.” The old medi-witch’s mouth pinched in concern and worry, “The poor dear is such a slight little fellow…I doubt there is anything more to be done about that but in the very least we can get him to a more healthy physical state.”

Tom smiled and nodded despite the worry coiling in his stomach, “I will make sure he comes, wither he likes it or not. Do you know when he will wake?”

Madam Blackthorn eyed him thoughtfully her brown eyes kind and warm; looking to Hadrian’s small form on one of the nearest cots she sighed forlornly and smoothed out the blanket over the small teen, “I gave him a dose high dose of pain reliever potion, he should wake in an hour or so but given his size it might knock him out for a few hours more. You are better off going back to your lessons for now Mister Riddle. You can always come back when classes are over.”

Decidedly not liking the suggestion but knowing full well he had no choice in the matter Tom nods curtly before turning to glance at Hadrian, “I shall be back later then.” 

\---------------------------------------------

“My poor little Master, you seem to get into the worst sorts of scrapes don’t you?” Murmured Death softly as he leaned down over Hadrian. 

Running long pale spindly fingers over the boy’s scar ever so slightly Death smiles, “Have you decided yet young Master? Or are you still floundering about in the alluring darkness I wonder? Will he catch you? Will he finally ensnare you perhaps in his arms keeping you for all eternity? I do wonder though, perhaps you will change him for the better in the end. Or perhaps you won’t and he will change you instead.”

“Mmm…” Hadrian mumbles as he opens his eyes slowly. The last bits of sleep leave him and he nearly bashed his forehead against Death’s in panic and shock at the sight of his glowing golden cat like eyes, “Merlin’s saggy nut sack! Don’t do that!” He hisses out in yelping whisper.

Smirking Death leans away from him and takes a seat next to the cot, “My Master has such colorful uses of language, it flows from your mouth like vulgar poetry.”

Glaring Hadrian sits up rubbing his face, “I feel like I’ve been hit by a train…”

“Hmm, well I don’t doubt that.” Death muses, “Not eating, or resting can do that to the human body. You may be immortal, but by no means are you not human, in fact you are more so than most in some regards.”

“I eat just fine.” Hadrian mutters.

“Are you still feeling suicidal young Master? I hate to inform you starvation will not work either, it will simply just weaken you to the point of immobility.” Death explains blandly.

“I’m not bloody suicidal!” He spits out heatedly, “Nor am I trying to starve myself…”

“Says the boy who tried to jump off the Astronomy tower.”

“T-that…was different..I wasn’t actually…I wasn’t really going to…I just…” He trails off weakly as he fists at the blanket in front of him, “I wouldn’t have actually jumped you know…”

“Who exactly are you trying to convince? Yourself or me?” Death questions softly before fading away into the shadows.

Tears burn and pearl at the edges of his eyes as he blinks them back refusing to let them fall.

\------------------------------------------------------------

The next time he awakens Tom is there, sitting next to him in the chair Death had previously been seated in with a ancient runes book open on his lap. Tom’s normally charming mask gone, replaced by worry lines and frustration.

“What are you doing here?” Hadrian asks as he sits up rubbing his slightly red rimmed eyes.

Grey blue eyes snap to his emerald ones and in an instant the sharp tugging buzz Tom’s magic wraps around him as if checking him over for any harm. Relief flooding him Tom swallows and closes his book with a soft snap, “Waiting for you to awaken. You didn’t expect me not to be here did you?”

Hadrian looked at him as if he’d grown a second head, “Well…it’s not exactly in your nature to worry or care Riddle.”

“Tom.” 

“Huh?” The raven blinks.

“I’ve asked you many times before now, to call me Tom.” The older boy remarks softly.

“You calling me Riddle seems too impersonal and for some reason it bothers me a great deal, I don’t normally like my first name being used but I should think for once I’d like to hear it be spoken if only ever by you.” Tom says with such genuine honesty that it brings an odd warm heat to Hadrian’s chest.

“Tom…” He starts as he licks at his lips nervously, “Why are you so interested in me?”

The young dark lord’s face closes off momentarily before he lets out a strained breath, “I don’t know for certain, but it is as if I have found a missing piece of myself within you.”

Paling drastically Hadrian closed his eyes dizzily.

Missing piece?

No, no! The horcrux was gone wasn’t it? It had to be! He'd know otherwise right?

Panic iced over his blood as uneven breaths hiccuped from his mouth, a sick churning feeling erupted in the pit of his stomach nauseatingly. 

He suddenly couldn’t breathe.

Wheezing he swayed in his seat on the cot.

\---------------------------

“—adrian! Hadrian can you hear me?! What is wrong!? Hadrian! MADAM BLACKTHORN COME QUICKLY, HADRIAN CAN’T BREATHE!” Tom’s panicked voice sounded sharply as he crawled onto the cot quickly behind him to steady him as he held the raven closely against his chest. Tom rocked him back and forth gently in alarmed desperation trying to make him snap out of it.

Madam Blackthorn bolted over to them a light blue potion in hand as her wand swished in the air casting a scanning charm over the raven, “He’s having a severe panic attack, I need you to hold him still while I administer a calming drought.”

Nodding dumbly Tom whispers soothingly to Hadrian pulling the boy onto his lap his arms wrapped tightly around him as if the other boy would disappear if he let go.

As Tom held the frail teen in place the medi-witch gently pries the raven’s clenched mouth open and helps him down the potion without choking.

Hadrian gasps, he began sputtering and flailing a bit before he abruptly sags like a puppet whose strings have suddenly been severed. His black hair falls messily into his eyes, his head thunks weakly against Tom’s neck his warm breath puffing against it. His breathing then evens out no longer coming in bursting uneven pants. 

The old medi-witch lets out a relieved sigh, “Do you know what triggered it?”

Tom looks blank and confused, “No…we were just talking he had just woken and suddenly he nearly fell off the bed…he couldn’t…he couldn’t breathe. A panic attack…? Something so purely mental can cause such terribly physical consequences?”

“The mind is a very complex thing Mister Riddle, and it would seem that Mister Black has unfortunately had many past traumas. It is not surprising that he might eventually when ready need the help of a mind healer to fix his problems.”

Tom feels himself go rigid at the very thought of someone else touching Hadrian’s thoughts and mind so intimately other than himself. His lips form a grim line, “Is there no other way around such things? Is there really nothing to help him, in a more soothing and less aggressive manner?”

Blinking Madam Blackthorn smiles gently, “Mind healers are not aggressive in nature, but healing breaks in the mind can tend to be rather trying. There are several options, such as a calming drought to help ease such things but nothing truly concrete in erasing and healing said damage. The mind is a very delicate thing; it can only take so much before breaking irreversibly so.”  
“He has a grandmother, he mentioned a few times, but I have the feeling they are not on very good terms.” Tom muses aloud. 

“I will have to contact her, his past injuries are rather startling to say the very least.” Madam Blackthorn finally speaks her eyes hardening, “I will also have to inform the Headmaster.”

“Hadrian won’t like this. He hates to burden others, he tries his best to hide behind happy smiles but his eyes tell the truth better.” 

“You will just have to watch him closely then.” The medi-witch remarks before turning away from the bed, “I wish to keep him overnight to make sure he is recovered properly; visiting hours are over now Mister Riddle, you will need to go to the great hall for supper.”

Grimacing Tom nods and slowly lays Hadrian back against the pillows and tucks the now sleeping boy in.

What had caused such a negative reaction Tom wondered.

His heart had nearly leapt from his chest in terror at the sight of Hadrian not being able to breathe.

This was turning worryingly into an annoying horror show, one he was unwilling a participant in.

May the universe have mercy on them both, when the final current decided to fall.


	6. Chapter 6

Dreaming had never come easily to Harry, even as a child he never quite ever had any dreams one could truly call happy or pleasant. Shadows were always coiled deep in the far reaches of his mind, constantly wrapping and constricting their cold inky black tendrils instantly leeching what little good was left inside of his memories. 

Which in turn only left the almost incoherent screaming babbling pleas of a desperate woman; before everything exploded into sparks of emerald green followed by deep rich maniac laughter, leading to a sickening numbness that went bone deep.

As he grew older more demons came to play in his dreams, Harry hunting for example played a major part. The terrifying fear of getting caught by his cousin and his friends, as he ran as fast as his small bruised and battered legs could carry him. Or the constant feel of the groping fat thick fingers of both his cousin and his uncle’s hands, both causing different kinds of horror to bubble up within his chest and gut.

Sometimes he could almost still feel the leather of his uncle’s belt cracking against his spine causing familiar bruising oozing welts across the skin of the small of his back. Other times Cedric found him, his milky white and lifeless eyes full of resentment and accusation.

On the particularly bad nights, they would all find him. Compiled jarring snippets of people in severe pain as they screamed like wraiths in the night, some would plea and moan sobbing pitifully, as the others would whisper harsh accusations of “Why didn’t you save us?” all of which bombarded him all at once.

So again, his dreams were never happy ones. It’s perhaps part of the reason why he doesn’t much like sleeping anymore. 

Through the veil of sleep he recognizes an ever growing familiar presence that his sleep addled mind can’t quite place right off, but his heart thrums in tune with it almost immediately in an almost scary bout of trust and contentment that it startles him awake.

With a soft gasp of breath Hadrian sits up, causing his black tresses to fall into his face messily.

“You’re awake.” A relieved silky voice sounds to his right.

Blinking some Hadrian’s emerald gaze locks with Tom’s gray blue. His brow crinkles slightly together before he speaks, “Urm…Ridd—I mean…Tom…what happened?”

Looking quite pleased to hear Hadrian call him by his first name Tom merely smiles charmingly at him as he took a moment to preen at the victory of getting the smaller boy to call him so.  
Taking on a more serious expression Tom clears his throat somewhat, “You seemed to have what Madam Blackthorn called a panic attack of sorts. We had been quietly talking, and all of a sudden you nearly keeled over and couldn’t seem to take a breath inward. You seriously scared me half to death, for a minute there I thought I was watching you die.”

Hadrian mulled over this information silently frowning before the memory hit him like a tidal wave.

His and Tom’s conversation from the night before echoed hotly in his ears like the thumping thud of his own heartbeat. 

Was he still a horcrux? Was that even possible at this point? Had going into the past somehow regenerated it? 

Or was Tom only feeling the faint echoing impression of what was once there?

“Hadrian? Are you alright?” Tom’s calm but slightly on edge voice brought him out of his thoughts again.

Hadrian shook his head weakly and gripped at the blankets on his lap in a whitening grip, “What…what do you know about horcruxes?”

The reaction was instantaneous. The drastic paling pallor of the older boy’s face, to his gray blue eyes hardening and sharpening in an almost predator like manner. 

He licked his lips nervously as he watched Tom, “Do you know what they are then Tom?”

“Do I know what a horcrux is?” Tom’s tone is clipped and almost clinical in its detachment; the very sound of it sends gross shivers down Hadrian’s spine while a pool of unease hung heavy in his stomach.

“Yes…” Hadrian whispers softly.

Eying Hadrian like a hawk Tom’s gaze turns frosty in nature, “I don’t suppose you would want to clarify on why you would ask me such a question?”

Worrying his bottom lip Hadrian chooses to remain silent but still holds Tom’s relentless gaze.

“It is after all a very interesting, but surprisingly unique choice of topics. One must wonder where you heard of such things, and why you would think I would know of it.” Tom leans forward ever so slightly a cool deadly smile twitching upon his lips, “But to answer your question, yes I do know what a horcrux is; though something tells me you already knew that I did, so that brings me to a question of my very own for you Hadrian. How did you know?”

Swallowing thickly Hadrian sighed before he gathered his courage and glared defiantly, “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” 

Lifting an elegant brow Tom chuckles softly, “Oh? And why might that be? We are friends after all aren’t we Hadrian? I trust my friends quite thoroughly, and it troubles me a great deal that you can’t seem to feel comfortable enough around me to tell me the truth.”

Frowning Hadrian rubs at his face tiredly, “I shouldn’t have brought it up, I’ve opened a can of worms I won’t be able to snap shut.”

“Then why did you bring it up exactly? You seem to have a lot of secrets, but this one seems to overlap one of my own almost intimately so.” Tom rumbles out softly.

“Like I said, even if I did tell you, you really wouldn’t believe me…and if you did you’d either kill me or make me disappear in some way. You always get your way Tom, in some way or another you always get what you want in the end. You’re quite used to that aren’t you? It bothers you that I don’t fall for your lil tricks, and mind games. Or your stupid bloody charming smiles that make everyone swoon. It frustrates you to no end that I see through your well fabricated polite mask that you display doesn’t it?” Hadrian smirks some as Tom’s expression crumbles to shocked bristling anger.

Tom’s magic crackles around them, usually he keeps it collected and calm but now it is unbidden and uncontrolled, “Who are you really?” The older boy breathes heavily his nostrils flaring as his gray blue eyes take on flecks of crimson.

Hadrian smiles sadly in the wake of Tom’s anger, not showing fear but a deep resignation that makes the older boy’s anger falter slightly, “I’ve been called many things, but all I’ve ever really wanted to be is just plain old Harry.” Tears well at the corners of his eyes but he doesn’t let them fall, “Are you going to kill me now Tom, now that you know that I know you have made horcruxes?”

Tom’s eyebrows fur together, anger and confusion conflicting on his face as a barrage of emotion wars inside of his chest for dominance, “I…I don’t think I could ever kill you.”

Tilting his head to the side Hadrian looks a bit taken a back at this admission but smiles a very small genuine smile, “Then I guess there is some hope for you yet.”

Before either one can continue their conversation any further Madam Blackthorn pulls back the separating current and waltzes into their personal space, with a kind but stern smile stretched thinly upon on her lips, “Oh good, you are awake. Mister Black I have sent an owl to your grandmother but oddly enough it seems she hasn’t answered back yet.” 

Sighing Hadrian rolled his eyes some, “Grandmother Roselia and I don’t usually see eye to eye so to speak. So I’ll be really surprised if she answers you back at all to be honest.”

Frowning deeply the mediwitch tutts at him with a cluck of her tongue, “Now, now I’m sure she will write back eventually, perhaps she is busy with something.”

Hadrian just shrugged and began picking at the loose fibers on the blanket over his legs, “I wouldn’t count on it, but anything’s possible I suppose. Why did you need to contact her at all though?”

Madam Blackthorn’s gaze softens around the edges as she casts a diagnostic spell over Hadrian before responding, “Well it has come to my attention that you have some rather startling health issues. Severe malnutrition for one, along with moderate sleep deprivation, as well as signs of badly/wrongly healed bones and rather concerning scarring…” She trails off before looking to Tom who is listening silently from the chair next to the bed.

Smiling some Tom stands, “Well as unfortunate as it might be, I need to get to class. But I’m sure I will see you in the commons or the dorms later when you are discharged properly; until then Hadrian.” And with that the older boy nodded curt and politely to them both and swept out of the room and into the hall.

Blinking owlishly some at his sudden departure, the old mediwitch frowned down at Hadrian, “That is rather odd, I had to all but throw him bodily from the room last night to get him to leave.”  
Hadrian smiles but it doesn’t reach his eyes, “School work is rather important to Tom, so I’m not nearly as surprised or worried about his behavior, he means well really he does. So please don’t worry so much about it.”

Not seeming to notice Hadrian’s sadness Madam Blackthorn returns the smile and nods, “Well dear, you seem well enough to go back to class but I want to put you on a strict daily regimen of potions to get you back on track to being healthier. And that is rather mandatory on your part so do not think of trying to squirm out of it.”

Deflating visibly at the talk of a daily intake of potions Hadrian grumbles, “Fine, as long as afterward you let me go back to class.”

“I also want you to try to eat a bit more at meals, heavens knows you are decidedly underweight for your age group, and don’t get me started on your height…”

Grimacing Hadrian nods, “I’ll try my best Ma’am but I can’t make any promises, I’ve never been a big eater.”

“I do suppose I’ll have to take that much and put my trust in you to do so.” She simpers before canceling the diagnostic spell. Holding out three potions bottle to him she lifts an eyebrow expectantly when he hesitates to take them.

Sighing again he uncorks each one and downs them with a bit of a stink face, “Uck, I swear they make these taste like arse on purpose just to torture us.”

Giggling softly the mediwitch takes the empty vials from him, “Medicine my dear boy, is not meant to taste like candy.”

“No I suppose not, but does it have to make me wanna burn my bloody tongue off so I don’t gag on it?” Hadrian grouses out irritably.

Shaking her head she smirks, “You truly are a wonder with words Mister Black, such sass is usually not often heard of in boys your age, and it’s rather refreshing. Now run along, and you’ll make it to your next class a few minutes early I should think.” 

Snorting Hadrian gets out of bed and toes on his shoes that are waiting for him on the floor, “Joy, Transfiguration with Dumbledore…”

“That’s Professor Dumbledore to you. Now that is quite enough complaints out of you. Off you go.” The old mediwitch makes a shooing motion at him.

Not needing to be told twice Hadrian exits the infirmary and releases a deep shuttering breath as he enters the quiet hallway in front of him.

Smoothing a hand over the back of his neck anxiously he sighs again before slowly weaving in and out of the way of the staring whispering students that he happens to come across on the stairwells on his way to class.

Things just couldn’t get worse.

Could they?

Perhaps he shouldn’t ask that question, because with his luck it always could become ten times worse in a matter of seconds.

__________________________________________________________________

Transfirguration class with Dumbledore was always an altogether odd and interesting experience to say the least. His previous headmaster and mentor was startlingly younger looking for one.  
He had a thick head of russet red hair and a much shorter beard than he ever remembered having seen on him, both of which were slowly turning silver around the edges.

Although not terribly unkind, the head of Gryffindor was most certaintly quite bias to those that were not of his own house; and it became glaringly obvious just how much when it came to dealing with the Slytherins students.

His usually twinkling bright blue eyes would take on a gleam of annoyance whenever a Slytherin student would correctly answer a question or properly complete a spell before one of his precious Gryffindors managed to do so. He sparingly rewarded them with as little points as possible, it was nearly laughable at how coolly polite Dumbledore was toward them.

Hadrian had managed to snag a seat next to Orion who had all but waved him over with both of his hands raised flailing in the air when the taller boy had finally spotted him as he had entered the room.

He briefly glanced around unconsciously in search of Riddle, only to find him seated next to Antonin Dolohov. 

Tom wasn’t looking his way at all; in fact it almost looked as if the older boy had made it a point to purposely not look in his direction. His shoulders were tensely ridged his posture ram rod straight and painful looking.

Hadrian could almost feel the emotions festering beneath Tom’s skin waiting and biding their time before they erupted without warning. Frowning uneasily he breaks his gaze from Tom’s person and turns back to the lesson.

“Soooo, are you and Tom having a lover’s spat or something?” Orion drawls casually from the left of him, as he fiddles with one of the thimbles that they were supposed to transfigure into a spider.

Snorting Hadrian lifts an eyebrow at him, “What makes you think that? And budge off will you? We aren’t lovers! Not even close…we’re…we’re barely even friends.”

Snickering Orion waggles his eyebrows at him, “Ooooh sure you’re not! Pfft friends? Yeah right! I’ve known Tom since we started Hogwarts, and Tom Riddle does not show open interest in anything or anyone. I mean yeah he likes to “collect” people with talents and certain rare abilities…but that’s getting a bit off topic yeah?” His cousin shifts and gives Hadrian a meaningful look, “What I’m trying to say is, never before have I seen Tom act in such a way.”

Hadrian grimaces and looks down at his own thimble, “Act like what? A complete and utter pervert or maybe an arsehole? I suppose all of you just see him as the charmingly handsome Head boy of Slytherin House, the guy who can do no bloody wrong!” He bit out harshly making sure to keep control of the volume of his voice.

Snorting Orion grinned, “In all seriousness that’s what most of the castle sees Hadrian. But you know the smart ones, like me know better. Tom is many things mind you, but kind without reason? Without some kind of benefit to himself, no he is not. Tom can be a right manipulative bastard when he wants to be, and I know from experience that it never ends well for those involved, but I gotta say you seem to bring out a whole different side to him that I don’t even think he himself knew existed. And I think that kinda scares him.”

He rolled his eyes at Orion, “What so you’re saying he’s genuine with me? That I make him want to be truly nice to me?”

Orion shrugs and turns back to his thimble which has sprouted hairy spider like leg protrusions and skitters across the desk before he catches it, “Heh, I guess? It’s seriously weird to see in action I have to admit, but I’m rather curious as well to what Tom’s true intentions with you are. I don’t want you getting hurt at all you know? People more often than not tend to get injured around Riddle.” 

Hadrian bites his lip nervously, “Yeah well, I can hold my own. He doesn’t scare me nearly as much as he may think he does, I’ve met far more terrifying people.”

Orion watches Hadrian with a look of curious wonder eclipsing his expression momentarily before a shit eating grin nearly splits his lips, “I don’t know if you are really quite dumb, or seriously brave but either way you’re in the wrong house to show such traits so blindly without some sort of a backup plan.”

“And what makes you think I don’t have one? A back up plan that is?” Hadrian murmurs out scowling at Orion’s jovial but sassy smirk. 

Now Orion rolls his eyes, “Cause despite you being sorted into Slytherin, you are soooo painfully Gryffindor that it sometimes physically hurts me to watch you; and those idiots never seem to have a proper plan as they rush head first into untold harrowing bouts of danger.”

Snickering Hadrian almost pouts at the thought of his old house members, “You are cruelly dramatic, Gryffindors aren’t so bad. Their minds just work a tad differently than a Slytherin’s would.”  
Orion lets out a loud huff of laughter which causes Professor Dumbledore to look their way, “If you mean different as in being complete self sacrificing idiots then sure, let’s go with that.” 

Frowning some Hadrian sighs, “You are just bias like every other Slytherin about them.”

Smiling Orion shakes his head at him before looking at his cousin with a warm fondness, “You are too pure hearted to be a true snake cousin dearest. It’s a wonder you were sorted into our house at all. Then again a Black being sorted into Gryffindor is purely laughable, imagine the scandal and uproar it would have caused.” 

Holding back a snicker Hadrian had to snort because Orion’s own future son would be a Gryffindor, the irony was not lost on him.

“Oi, what’s so funny? I feel like I’ve missed the punch line to an epic joke.” Orion pouted at him.

Smirking Hadrian winked and simply went back to his work.

“Oh you’re an evil lil blighter aren’t yah? Keeping juicy secrets from your poor cousin, for shame on you Hadrian!” Orion sniffed dramatically as he clutched a hand over his heart as if in pain.  
The sound of someone clearing their throat quite noisily beside them made their backs stiffen.

“Now young Misters Orion and Hadrian Black, can you show for us what you’ve managed so far? I’m sure since you are talking so enthusiastically that you clearly must have finished your class assignments.” Professor Dumbledore speaks calmly his cool blue eyes sparking icily over the edges of his half rimmed crescent moon spectacles. 

Paling Orion looks down at his half transfigured thimble, “Urmm…about that Professor…”

Murmuring the incantation softly Hadrian swishes his wand in the correct movements over his own thimble and it transforms into a thick brown fuzzy spider the size of a cherry tomato.

“Well it would seem, at least your cousin has finished. Perhaps Mister Hadrian you could help teach your cousin to pay more attention to his work.” Dumbledore states simply before turning away to look at some of the other students.

“Phew that was close; my heart nearly flew out my mouth…” Orion whimpered.

“He didn’t even award me any points, the old goat.” Hadrian grumbles out in a whisper.

Snorting Orion snickers some and shakes his head, “He really must dislike you or something Hadrian, he usually at least gives us one or two points at the very least. But that’s okay, he never gives any points to Tom either, just another thing you both have in common I guess?”

“Great, that’s the last thing I wanted to hear right now. My ever growing Riddle like qualities.” Hadrian growls out.

“D’aww, don’t worry though you’re far too unthreatening, short, and cute to be Tom Riddle.” Orion states helpfully as he pats the top of Hadrian’s hair soothingly.

Glaring at his cousin heatedly Hadrian closes his eyes and slowly counts backwards from ten.

He would not kill his newly supposed cousin.

He would not go to Azkaban prison.

Think happy non-lethal or threatening thoughts.

Before he knew it class was being dismissed, and they were being herded out the door and into the hall like sheep.

Walking aimlessly next to Orion who was chattering away about something or another, his thoughts all wandered back to him. 

Tom fucking bloody Riddle.

What would Tom do next? Would he kill him? Try to manipulate and befriend him again?

What was the future dark lord thinking?

Because currently Tom was ignoring him and avoiding him like the plague, and he wasn’t sure why that made him feel hollow inside.

He was very much alone in this era, this time and place was strange to him on every level. He was so out of his comfort zone that he was constantly on edge, and he might not want to admit it but Tom’s presence had eased away some of the scariness of it all.

But now he had gone and screwed that up royally, and he wasn’t so sure he could fix it at all.

He didn’t know what scared him more, Tom possibly murdering him in his sleep unexpectedly, or the prospect of Tom actively and completely ignoring his very existence.


End file.
